dr_stonefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Good Morning World!
Good Morning World! es el primer tema de apertura de la primera temporada del anime Dr. Stone. Es interpretado por Burnout Syndromes y sirve como introducción en los primeros trece episodios. Mientras que el tema de cierre es LIFE, compuesto e interpretado por'' Rude-α''. Personajes en orden de aparición * Senku Ishigami * Yuzuriha * Taiju Oki * Tsukasa Shishio * Gen Asagiri * Kohaku * Kinro * Ginro * Chrome * Kaseki * Ruri * Suika Letras Versión de TV Kanji= おはよう世界 Good Morning World! どれほど歩いたろ 足の痛みだけが その距離を物語る 長い夜を越えた 絶景の期待が 今日も僕を生かしている 神々の霊峰　心力の宮殿 岩窟の最奥　蒼穹の果て 踏破してみせる　限界はない 星の隅々まで おはよう世界 Good Morning World! 不可能の闇を祓って 神話をReaching 情に変えてく　放流星 一歩ずつ　石を劃かつような この歩みで　世界を広げよう|-|Romaji= ohayou sekai Good Morning World! dore hodo aruitaro ashi no itami dake ga sono kyori wo monogataru nagai yoru wo koeta zekkei no kitai ga kyou mo boku wo ikashiteiru kamigami no reihou shinryoku no kyuuden gankutsu no saiou soukyuu no hate touha shite miseru genkai wa nai hoshi no sumizumi made ohayou sekai Good Morning World! fukanou no yami wo haratte shinwa wo Reaching jou ni kaeteku houryuusei ippozutsu ishi wo wakatsu you na kono ayumi de sekai wo hirogeyou|-|Inglés= Good morning, world Good Morning World How far have I walked? Only the pain in my feet Gives me a sense of the distance The hope for a beautiful view At the end of a long night Is what keeps me going today The mountains of the gods, The palaces of green The depths of the caves, The ends of the deep blue sky I'll go the full distance, There are no limits To the ends of the world Good morning, world Good Morning World Rid away the impossibility of the dark An odyssey turning mythology into the everyday In this painstaking journey, Turning over every stone We'll expand our world|Inglés Versión Completa Kanji=おはよう世界 Good Morning World！ 何れ程　歩いたろう？ 足の痛みだけが その距離を物語る 長い夜を越えた絶景への期待が 今日　僕を生かしている 神々の霊峰　新緑の宮殿 岩窟の最奥　蒼穹の涯 踏破してみせる　限界は無い 惑星(ほし)の隅々まで おはよう世界 Good Morning World！ 不可能の闇を祓って 神話を日常に変えていく放流星 苔生す意志に導かれ 世界を拡げよう 何れ程　間違っても 胸の鼓動だけは この生命を讃える 幾億　幾兆の分岐が紡ぎ出す 唯一つの「今」を Who am I？ 迷い　駆けていく 不安の雨に打たれても 救世の英雄　博愛の賢者 伝統の後継　革命の旗手 何だってなれる　定形は無い 人体(ヒト)の半分は水 おはよう世界 Good Morning World！ 絶望の海を渡って新天地へ 航路を照らすSouthern Cross 輝く意志　指す方角へ 世界を拡げよう 未知なる道を既知に 弱点をCharm Pointに 幼き夢を現実に　愛を力に変えて 進もう　明日はいつだって 前人未到の秘境だ その叡智と勇気が 生きている証 おはよう世界 Good Morning World！ 不可能の闇を祓って 神話を日常に変えていく放流星 一歩ずつ石を穿つ様な　この歩みで 世界を拡げよう さあ今日も 人間を始めよう|-|Romaji=Ohayou sekai Good Morning World! Dore hodo aruitaro? Ashi no itami dake ga Sono kyori wo monogataru Nagai yoru wo koeta Zekkei no kitai ga Kyou mo boku wo ikashiteiru Kamigami no reihou shinryoku no kyuuden Gankutsu no saiou soukyuu no hate Touha shite miseru genkai wa nai Hoshi no sumizumi made Ohayou sekai Good Morning World! Fukanou no yami wo haratte shinwa wo nichijou ni kaeteku houryuusei Kokemusu ishi ni michibikare Sekai o hirogeyō Korehodo machigatte mo Mune no kodō dake wa Kono inochi o tataeru Iku oku iku chō no bunki ga tsumugidasu Tada hito-tsu no' ima' o Who am I? Mayoi kakete iku Fuan no ame ni utarete mo Kyūsei no eiyū hakuai no kenja Dentō no kōkei kakumei no kishu Nan da tte nareru teikei wa nai Hito no hanbun wa mizu Ohayō sekai Good Morning World! Zetsubō no umi o watatte shin tenchi e Kōro o terasu Southern Cross Kagayaku ishi sasu hōgaku e Sekai o hirogeyō Michi naru michi o kichi ni Jakuten o Charm Point ni Osanaki yume o genjitsu ni ai o chikara ni kaete Susumō asu wa itsu da tte Zenjin mitō no hikyō da Sono eichi to yūki ga Ikite iru akashi Ohayou sekai Good Morning World! Fukanou no yami wo haratte shinwa wo nichijou ni kaeteku houryuusei Ippozutsu ishi wo wakatsu you na Kono ayumi de sekai wo hirogeyou Saa kyo mo Ningen wo hajimeyou Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Apertura Categoría:Temporada 1